The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program (EBP), Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE), National Cancer Institute (NCI), National Institutes of Health (NIH), Bethesda, Maryland, conducts epidemiologic research on the etiology of cancer. The Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis (LHC), DCE, NCI, NIH conducts investigations to assess mechanisms of carcinogenesis in human and laboratory animal epithelial cells. The objectives of this contract are to provide support services for biochemical epidemiology projects. These support services shall include: 1) bioprocessing, inventorying, storing, and distributing biological and environmental materials; 2) providing support to field centers for the collection and shipment of specimens; 3) identifying and selecting subcontract laboratories to perform support services required by the NCI; 4) monitoring subcontract laboratories to ensure the production of high- quality data and fulfillment of contractual obligations; 5) ensuring that data and other end-products of subcontract laboratories are acceptable, complete, and in the proper format prior to their transfer to the NCI; 6) transferring unused and residual specimens to a long-term storage facility; and 7) providing consultation and logistical support to other NCI investigators in areas relevant to biochemical epidemiology.